


happy birthday

by cherrysake



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Binhwan - Freeform, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, blindfolded jinhwan, happy birthday hanbin, i'm your gift surprise, kim hanbin day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 20:17:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12440841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrysake/pseuds/cherrysake
Summary: pwp for kim hanbin's birthday, bc i'm binhwan trash.  (◕ᴗ◕✿)





	happy birthday

It takes way more time than Jinhwan expects to prepare everything, what with being occupied with his packed schedules and all that, but Bobby had been more than willing to help him out with the birthday surprise he had planned so meticulously, for so long.

The oldest member still can’t believe that it’s been so long since he and Hanbin had started dating. They’d started with the younger male being all awkward around him, just like a teenage girl in love, though the symptoms probably would have been more obvious to him had he not been the same way.

When they’re finally done decorating the room, Bobby wrangles the rest of the team out of the door, all of them yelling their ‘good luck’s and ‘have fun’s loudly before getting dragged away for the night (where, Jinhwan isn’t sure, but they’re sure to end up safely in their rooms once morning came). It wasn’t weird to be left alone in the hotel room, but with the multitude of rose petals scattered around the floor and the bed, the atmosphere seemed different somehow.

Given the long duration they’d been dating, it was a given that they were discovered — or it was more of Hanbin not wanting to hide any secrets from the rest of them (it still took a few months to convince Jinhwan that the members wouldn’t kill them for their relationship), and that the smaller male also knew his younger lover inside out, too well, for sure.  
  


Jinhwan settles himself onto the plush bed, back pressed against the headboard whilst clad in nothing but his bathrobe, throwing a glance over at the area where the door was located in case Hanbin came in too early (he’d texted the other earlier, asking him to come find him in his room in about fifteen minutes while he’d showered and shaved before preparing the room with the decorations with the rest of the boys).

Breathing in to calm himself, the elder runs a hand through his now ash-colored hair, nervous as he played with the thick, black blindfold he’d prepared before deciding to get down to business. With a heavy sigh out of pure anxiety, the male started to cover his eyes with the cloth, tying it tightly at the back of his head and sealing off his sight, body beginning to tremble as he imagined Hanbin’s reaction to his little gift.

He then reaches for the bottle of lube that he’s prepared earlier, uncapping it to squeeze some onto his fingers; biting on his lip nervously as he spread his legs wide enough to glide his coated digits to his entrance, slowly pushing one in and shivering from the feeling of the cold liquid, slipping inside his sensitive areas.

 _Hanbin would make this feel better,_ he thinks, cheeks coloring deeply from the thought of his younger lover’s fingers skimming down his sides, along smooth skin, and those eyes, so deep and intrusive as they stared at his naked figure with lustful anticipation and a hint of love — a gasp makes Jinhwan snap out of his fantasy, brushing his finger repeatedly against the spot where it made his whole body weak.

A shiver runs down his spine as he pushed in a second finger, slowly spreading them inside, brows furrowing at the spike of pleasure he feels in the pit of his stomach, teeth insistently pressing into his bottom lip; body starting to rock against his digits automatically in search of more spine-tingling pleasure.  
  


It doesn’t take much time before he adds in a third finger, swallowing as he presses them in — feeling frustration rise up when the angle of his wrist doesn’t allow him to go in any deeper than he wanted to right now. _Calm down,_ he tells himself, inhaling deeply through his nose as he tried to channel his pent-up pleasure elsewhere. The plan was to have spread himself all nice and wide for his lover, perhaps also even orgasming once (or twice); he knew how Hanbin loved seeing him wrecked and making him beg for more.

His thighs shake the more he presses his fingers in, trembling so quickly Jinhwan thinks that perhaps it stems from the fact that it’s been so long since he’s been with Hanbin, so much that he was quaking with anticipation. The bathrobe was starting to get in the way, making the male all the more frustrated as he spread his legs wider, pulling the front flap open so it wasn’t pressing down on his erection anymore.

Fingers curling around the heated flesh, Jinhwan continues to fuck himself with his fingers — the thought that he should’ve brought along a dildo or a vibrator echoing in the recesses of his mind, but he’d have to make do for now. The blindfold itself does help, given he can’t see, so it enhances everything else tenfold better than it’d been before, but his fingers could only go in so deep by themselves.  
  


“Hanbin-ah,” He rasps, the vivid feeling of imagining his boyfriend there with him, hands filling the spaces that felt cold and pressing into his skin; Hanbin’s plush lips tracing down the slope of his neck and mouthing hot, bruising marks against a porcelain-colored canvas. He can almost feel the younger’s eyes on him, following his jerking movements as he touched himself, feeling the twitch of his own cock in his hand.

Trying to jerk and fuck yourself at the same time proves to be a difficult task, so his hands stall ever so slightly, pushing in his fingers make him stop touch himself; touching himself more make him stop thrusting in further — yet the vexation of his human limits only make him crave more deeply for his lover’s presence.

Jinhwan paints an image of Hanbin in his head, picturing the younger male between his spread legs, plush lips wrapped lewdly around the girth of his aching cock as he bobbed his head, a slurping sound being made each time his lover takes more of him into his mouth; his hand naturally tightens around his own erection to mimic the picture he has in his head. “Hanbin-ah, god,” The elder cries out softly, feeling the tears well up beneath the cloth blinding him — he could almost feel Hanbin’s lips around him, hot and real, just like the sounds of heated sucking that suddenly seems to fill the air.  
  


Had his imagination always been this good? The elder pauses in his motions, hands freezing at their places, but the pleasure that rises from down below doesn’t ebb away as usual when he stops. _Huh?_ Jinhwan thinks, but the heat that comes around his throbbing length again makes him moan loudly, back arching off the bed in pleasure.

The elder finally, _finally_ registers the dip in the bed and the large, warm hands that spread his thighs even further apart, and the hot, hot mouth that surrounds the girth of his cock — Jinhwan shivers in pleasure, thighs trembling in the air before he feels them being lifted and rested on what seemed to be a sturdy surface.

“B-Bin-ah, is that you?” His voice quakes in anxiety, feeling a familiar hand remove his own hand from his erection, then the bed shifting under their combined weights. Suddenly, he’s pulled forward from his resting position, a shameful shriek being torn from the elder as he’s jerked into a new position that he can’t comprehend until he feels like his legs are dangling in the air above him and his back on what seemed to be his lover’s knees. “Hanbin-ah!”

A puff of hot air over his balls makes him shiver, his hands diving into the bedsheets to grasp at them as if they were the last hope of all sanity before he feels warm fingers spreading him apart and hearing a hum of appreciation.  
  


“You stretched yourself out all nice and ready for me, did you?”

Yet another shiver coursed through his body at the familiar voice that only belonged to his younger lover, and suddenly it’s like he can’t talk at all; the overwhelming feeling of having Hanbin in the same space as him at present only made him hiccup. Jinhwan exhales a low moan in response, before he jerked his head forward in a nod once.

“All nice and wide for my cock,” Hanbin continues, pushing his thumb inside the slick entrance, coated messily with lube — a result of his elder lover’s efforts to stretch him. The elder only whimpers in response, but the male accepts it anyway, leaning down to remove his thumb and earning another whimper from Jinhwan. He ignores it in favor of pushing in his index this time, watching his lover’s body writhe and twitch in response, then he leans down forward to glide his tongue all around his index.

The sound that comes from Jinhwan’s lips is in an octave he didn’t know the elder could reach, making him laugh as he blows more hot air along his baby’s sensitive skin, enjoying the goosebumps that rise along the pale flesh. Pulling his index out, Hanbin uses his thumbs to spread Jinhwan open once more, lapping his tongue over the taut stretch of skin and ring of muscles languidly. He feels the elder shake against his ministration, hears another soft whine, but he keeps at his teasing, slowly tracing his tongue around the entrance.

Hanbin could tell that the elder couldn’t stay in the weird posture with his body curled up almost like a ball and his trembling legs in the air, so he pulls away from the smaller male quickly, grabbing Jinhwan by the hips and flipping him over onto his hands and knees. The elder grunts, but he doesn’t complain about the rough handling, only able to wonder what his lover wanted him to do next with the blindfold on. The brunette nips his own lip in thought, deciding to discard his clothing this time; his shirt comes off quickly and he makes short work of his pants and underwear as well, his erection springing free from its confines — his lover was by no doubts beautiful, even more so naked and shaking from pleasure.  
  


“Come here.” He commands, one hand slowly stroking his cock at a languid place as Jinhwan slowly turned, using his hands to find his way to him. A smirk starts to grow as he reaches forward with his other hand, thumb stroking down the elder’s soft skin and tracing his jaw before he guided the male forward more until his nose was almost touching the tip of his erection.

The elder can smell the musky scent despite being blindfolded, knowing by the intimate touches he’s getting along his jaw exactly what his lover wanted him to do — so Jinhwan opens his mouth and sticks out his tongue, not flinching when he tastes the salty, familiar tanginess. He feels something hot against his cheek, slapping him lightly in demand, feeling his own erection twitching in response.

“Suck it.” Hanbin’s voice is filled to the brim with authority, making the elder shiver in delighted submission before he opened his mouth bigger, slowly wrapping his lips around the bulbous head of his boyfriend’s very familiar cock. He tongues the tip, just the way the younger likes it, bringing his hands into the fray and slowly touching what he hadn’t fit into his mouth; stroking at a languid pace before moving to cup Hanbin’s balls lightly.

He hears a grunt of approval, then a hand in his hair, sucking harshly until his cheeks hollowed as he took in more of the heated length, making sure to produce sloppy, lewd sounds as he forced the younger’s cock down his own throat, gagging lightly. The hand in his hair tightens in warning, so the elder prepares for what’s to come immediately — relaxing his throat and placing his hands against Hanbin’s thighs, feeling his head being forced down almost immediately until he’s swallowing the whole length of his lover’s cock. It doesn’t take long before Hanbin pulls out, though, leaving a thin trail of saliva mixed with precum between his older lover’s mouth and the tip of his throbbing erection. “Such a good boy,” He praises, thumbing the corner of plush lips lightly and bringing the smaller male up to his knees with a hand around his waist, pressing a soft kiss against Jinhwan’s swollen, red lips.  
  


Pushing the smaller male down to lie onto his back once more, Hanbin swiftly undoes the knot keeping Jinhwan’s bathrobe together, pulling the soft material aside to gaze upon the beauty that was Kim Jinhwan. He takes it upon himself to press open-mouthed kisses along soft skin, stopping to pay reverence to the sensitive nipples adorning his lover’s chest. Rolling one nub between his thumb and index, Hanbin dives in to take its twin into his mouth, sucking and tonguing along the sensitive skin and hearing his lover’s breath hitch beautifully. “Good boy,” He murmurs again in praise, switching to the other he’d been playing with, pressing the width of his tongue against the nub teasingly.

“Hanbin-ah, please.” Jinhwan’s voice shook, along with his whole body, from the pure amount of pleasure he was feeling. Everything felt too good, having become more hypersensitive in the period of time he’s not able to see. Wherever Hanbin touches leaves a fiery trail of need and want; all the elder wanted was for his lover to stop teasing and get on with making a mess out of him. Jinhwan feels his lover pause in his ministrations, a soft, broken whimper emitting before he knows it, reaching out hesitatingly to find Hanbin’s broad shoulders. He’s lifted up against the warmth of the younger’s body, hearing shuffling sounds before he’s laid back onto the bed, head against the pillows.

Slowly, the younger male laces their fingers on one hand together, smiling down at how confused his lover looked after he’d put him on his back once more, fingers slowly pulling the bathrobe aside again to admire the canvas before him. Jinhwan’s cock is reddened and weeping in need, but Hanbin places his focus on the male instead despite the fact that the elder couldn’t see him. “Tell me what you want, baby.”

Jinhwan takes this chance to think quickly — though there’s only one thing he wants for sure, and that was for Hanbin to start fucking him thoroughly into ruin. However, he knew he had to word this right, or he’d end up getting teased until he could bear it no longer. _Hanbin always loved when he begged and pouted._ Nibbling his bottom lip quickly to redden it, Jinhwan tilts his head up to where Hanbin should be, prepared to lay down his pride for what he would get in return. “Bin-ah, please,” He starts, voice all laced with sadness and want. “I want your cock so bad, _please_.”  
  


Spreading the smaller male’s legs apart more with one hand, Hanbin settles himself between them before he slowly guided the tip of his cock over the puckered rim of his lover’s entrance, rubbing all around it instead of pushing in. He stares as Jinhwan begins to rock his hips, trying to guide his cock into him, but refuses to do as his lover wants, instead continuing to only press the tip against the ring of tight muscles and stilling completely — just _waiting_.

“Hanbin, please, please, _please_ put your cock in me,” Jinhwan begs, not able to stand the standstill of his building pleasure, legs shaking as he wrapped them around his boyfriend’s waist. Tears begin to well up in his eyes despite the fact that they were hidden by the blindfold, but the lustful want is blooming too fast for him to remain prideful any longer. “Fuck me, fuck me, _fuck me_ —”

The younger takes the chance to push in quickly when he hears Jinhwan beg, the hitch of the male’s voice more than enough to drive him crazy with want; smirking when he hears the last of Jinhwan’s words hitch into a loud gasp, then draw out into a moan of pleasure as he buries himself to the hilt. Hanbin shuffles forward, slowly guiding the elder’s legs one by one over his shoulders by the ankles, loving when the new angle makes Jinhwan sob out in pleasure and tighten deliciously all around his aching cock.  
  


_More_ , Jinhwan wants to say, but words don’t come out right — only gasps and pants leave his mouth helplessly as the pleasure coiled even more in the pit of his stomach, the feeling of being stuffed with his lover’s cock only making him more desperate. “More, fuck me hard, Hanbin-ah,” He croaks out between sobs, knuckles white as he clutched at the bed sheets under him with his free hand; the other still holding onto Hanbin’s tightly.

Wordlessly, Hanbin listens to his lover, slowly pulling out until only the tip was left inside before he thrust forward again, filling Jinhwan up once more and hearing the needy moan coming from the elder. His lips curl up into a smirk once more, slowly building up a rhythm with his thrusts, watching as each one made the elder fall apart even more. Placing his free hand on Jinhwan’s hip, he continues to build up his pace, the slapping sound of their bodies meeting slowly filling up the silence between the sounds of their moans and grunts, turning his head to place a kiss on his lover’s ankle.

Their pace grows languidly, each time Hanbin thrusts in makes Jinhwan throw his head back and gasp a moan in pleasure. The elder’s hips move on their own, searching for his lover desperately, wanting to feel more, feel Hanbin deeper inside where he knew it would feel so good — so Jinhwan continues to push his hips down when Hanbin thrusts up, rotating the angle ever so slightly with each thrust.

The younger slows down then, hearing his lover whimper in protest, but he doesn’t listen, instead moving one of Jinhwan’s legs down to hike it around his waist, making the elder roll to his side with his legs still spread wide. He begins to pick up the rhythm from earlier, relishing in the delighted sounds that Jinhwan makes from the new angle; watching as the small frame below his arches off the bed in a beautiful bow from the immense pleasure.  _There it is,_ he thinks making sure to keep the angle exactly as it was before he slammed back into Jinhwan, leaning over his lover to prop himself up by the arms, finally releasing the fingers that they still had intertwined together to support his own weight.

Jinhwan can barely catch his breath, feeling as if the whole world was spinning around him — the plain arousal that he feels from Hanbin's rough thrusts is making him dizzy, although he sees nothing but black before him. His breath comes out in quick pants and gasps, body trembling from the pleasure he feels, then he's turned to his side, only capable of whimpering through his daze of arousal when Hanbin slowed down. The new angle only serves to help Hanbin locate his prostate accurately, his body reacting and back bowing off the bed before his hazy mind can catch up. "Hanbin, Hanbin,  _Hanbin_!" He screamed, moaning Hanbin's name loudly as he felt the familiar tightening in his stomach, the only hint besides his leaking cock that his climax was approaching.

"Let me see you," he rasps, lifting the hand that's not tangled in the sheets upwards to where Hanbin hovers over him, muscles tightening from the delightful pleasure he feels, only to feel his lover press a quick kiss onto his lips, but before he could whine in protest, he suddenly has to blink against the dimmed lights of the room before he registers the younger's face, brows furrowed and eyes darkened with lust, pleasure and that hint of love. Hanbin reaches down to wipe at the damp skin from his tears, leaning down to press another loving kiss onto his boyfriend's mouth in encouragement. Jinhwan lifts his hands up to cup Hanbin's face, knowing their expressions mirrored each other's perfectly, mouth opening as he tried to get the words out. "-ing. I'm cumming, I'm cumming, Hanbin-ah, I'm gonna cum—"

His words get cut off into a loud moan as he felt his climax crash down onto him, body freezing in place as white spurted out of his cock onto his stomach, eyes falling shut momentarily before they fluttered open. His walls reflexively clench around the heat inside him, drawing out a growl from his lover at the tightness that clamps around his cock; Jinhwan's dazed eyes find Hanbin's before he's pulled up and onto Hanbin's lap, his knees barely able to keep him up from their straddling position. His body feels limp and tired, but Hanbin still hadn't finished yet, so Jinhwan begins to grind his hips downwards languidly, leaning down to bite marks into Hanbin's beautiful skin in the juncture between his neck and shoulder.

Feeling his lover marking his skin makes Hanbin's heart beat with joy, though he doesn't stop rocking up into the tight heat, his arms winding around Jinhwan's smaller frame to keep him upright given the elder had just climaxed and was probably limp from effort, but his own was also on the way, especially when Jinhwan clamped down around him like a vice. Seeing Jinhwan's blissed out expression was also that much of a turn-on for the younger, so Hanbin pushes the smaller male down once more, pulling out completely and ignoring the whimpers he gets.

Without a moment's hesitation, he grabs one of the pillows, folding it in half before shoving it under Jinhwan's ass unceremoniously, once more placing the elder's legs onto his shoulders and pushing into the tight heat quickly; pounding into his lover quickly and watching in relish when the male's expression screwed up into one of immense pleasure from the over-stimulation, tears prickling at the edges of his eyes as he whimpered out the younger's name repeatedly. The tears that well up only makes Hanbin feel more aroused, more so when Jinhwan's trembling fingers try to reach out for him. He shifts his torso forward so he's leaning over the elder, feeling his own climax approaching within seconds of their new position.

The face that Hanbin makes before his orgasm approaches is absolutely stunning to Jinhwan — with his brows furrowed together and his eyes focused on him; his reddened lips from biting them too much and the tightening of his muscles as he picked up the pace — the elder savored how Hanbin looked then, nothing short of encouraging despite having to bear with the heat of the pleasure that curls its tendrils around him once more even though he'd just came. "Cum inside me, Hanbin-ah," he drawls out, bringing his hands up to his lover and admiring the taut muscles with his fingers before cupping his face. "Fill me with your love." 

Hanbin leans down and presses his groan into Jinhwan's mouth, licking it open before he feels his thrusts faltering slightly, growling and nipping Jinhwan's bottom lip harshly before his hips stilled once he buried himself to the hilt, spilling forth into Jinhwan with another grunt. The elder moans, eyes shutting at the feeling of the warmth filling him from inside, locking his legs around Hanbin's waist before rocking forward, wanting to milk all of the younger's essence inside him and eliciting a groan from Hanbin. Their pants fill the air, the younger not moving until he's down to the last drop before he detaches himself from Jinhwan's vice-like hold; Hanbin leans down to kiss his lover almost immediately, pressing their lips together again and again and  _again._

 

"Happy Birthday, Hanbin-ah," Jinhwan rasps at last, moving his hands past a firm jawline to wrap around Hanbin's neck, leaning up to press a kiss against the corner of plush lips before drawing back with one of those sweet, charming smiles he always has. He sees Hanbin stare down at him, then sees him chuckle, watching those beautiful, thick lips curve upwards. He chuckles as well when Hanbin thanks him, letting the younger kiss him once more before he pulls out, flopping over to lay beside him. "Five minutes, then we'll wash up, okay?" Jinhwan tells him, lacing their fingers together and looking sideways to his boyfriend.

"Five minutes, and then we'll wash up," Hanbin agrees, bringing their linked hands up to kiss the back of Jinhwan's soft one lightly, then wiggling his brows at the elder. "Or, five minutes, and then we'll have round two in the shower." 

Jinhwan lands a smack on the younger's shoulder, but smiles anyway. "We'll see if you can get me in the mood for it." 

"It's  _my_ birthday, Jinhwan-ah." Hanbin turns to his side so he can look at the elder seriously. "My. Birthday." 

There's a silence as the elder decides to pointedly ignore his boyfriend for a moment to disregard his insistence of his special day.

"Besides, we both know you'd love for me to fuck you in the shower."

_"Kim Hanbin!"_

 

**Author's Note:**

> pls forgive my rusty smut skills. hope you enjoyed it & happy birthday to hanbin! ♡
> 
> ps. this ain't beta'd. forgive any mistakes. bows down. as usual, comments are always nice & appreciated!!!!


End file.
